The Arteriosclerosis Research Center (SCOR in Arteriosclerosis) at the Bowman Gray School of Medicine of Wake Forest University is directed toward a broadly based, interdisciplinary attack on numerous aspects of the disease process; e.g., a) studies on the fundamental pathogenetic mechanisms of the disease, using a combined morphologic and metabolic approach, including arterial metabolism; b) investigation of the question of lesion regression, and of more importance, fundamental improvement (coronary, peripheral, and cerebral) or lack of improvement when regression occurs; c) studies on genetic control of plasma lipid levels from the points of view of both heritability and the site of genetic control; d) development of suitable animal models for the study of various aspects of atherosclerosis, sequela of atherosclerosis and lipid metabolism; e) nutritional studies using a novel approach which combines whole body sterol balance and the use of genetically defined nonhuman primates; f) investigation of the interrelationships between lipid and connective tissue metabolism of the arterial wall particularly as these processes relate to atherosclerosis progression and regression; g) consideration of the relationships between lipoprotein distribution and composition of various animal models and the development and type of atherosclerosis; h) evaluation of certain risk factors known to be associated with the development or progression of atherosclerosis; and i) other research unit projects related to the central theme of the Center activities.